


Cannes as Cannes Can

by justmeandmymuse



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hiddlesworth Fandom, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmymuse/pseuds/justmeandmymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is going to Cannes, and Chris can't come. But he would really like to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannes as Cannes Can

**Author's Note:**

> I had such Cannes feels and was so much in need of some uninhibited fluff that this kind of... happened.

"I may not make it." Tom pulled his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"Can't Luke weave his magic?" For some reason, Chris sounded rather distant on the phone line, a tinny voice at the end of a very long string.

"He's tried. Heathrow is not having another flight tonight." He sighed. "It looks like I'll have to take a ferry and then drive."

"What time do you have to be there?" Chris asked.

"Photo call in the afternoon. Press conference after. They show the film at 10pm."

"You'll make the film," Chris said. "Even if you have to run all the way."

"Yeah." For the first time that evening, Tom relaxed. "It's lovely to hear your voice."

"That's what I'm here for," Chris said.

"Thank you." Tom curled up on the recliner, his ear pressed to the phone. "I miss you."

"Miss you too, darling."

Tom chuckled. "I get a darling?"

"You get what you want and you know it," Chris purred indulgently. "Love, sweetheart, honey bunny..."

"Eh heh heh heh, I get it." Tom felt a ball of affection burst in his chest. "I love you so much. I wish you could've been with us this week. Paris... Budapest, now hopefully Cannes."

"Wish I could be there, too." The phone line went quiet. "But how feasible would that be?"

"We'd have to come out," Tom said. "There's no way I could bring you to Cannes and have you hang out with me without anyone noticing."

"Yeah." He could hear how much it bothered Chris to not be able to share this with Tom. "Sometimes I really hate this fame thing."

"It has its perks."

"It doesn't, right now. You get to see your movie at a film festival you've always dreamed about being at, and I don't get to share it, Tom, it's... it's not okay."

"No, it's not." Tom's whole being curled around the voice he could hear through the speaker. "I'll be thinking of you every step of the way."

"Text me."

"I will." They grew quiet, each man straining to hear the other breathing.

"Tom, I... I want us to think about coming out," Chris said. "I know it's just been a few months, and things with Elsa aren't all figured out yet and I know we said we wanted that first, but.."

"Yes." Tom could hardly believe he'd said it.

"What?"

"I said yes." Tom blew out a breath. "Because this is ridiculous. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be able to share the most important moments of my life with you."

"I want that, too," Chris said, and Tom could clearly hear the longing through the phone. "What if I got on a plane and just came over? Stay in the galleries during your film?"

"We're invited to a gala dinner afterwards," Tom said. "I'd have to ask to bring you. Do you want me to?"

The fuss the press would make over the fact that Chris had come over from filming in the US just to see Tom's movie, and then attend the gala dinner with him... even if they didn't do anything but sit at a table together, if it came out, they wouldn't have a single quiet minute after.

"Show off my brilliant boyfriend?" Chris asked, his voice so intimate and kind. "Yes, I totally want to. I want to walk the red carpet with you, I want to fawn over you towards the press, how proud I am of you, how happy you make me, what an incredible talent you are."

"Chris..."

"And then escort you up the stairs into the movie theater, leave all the spotlight and the flashes to you and just stand at the sidelines and feel like the luckiest man on earth..."

"Chris..."

"And then settle down with you to watch your movie and then be right there when they will give you standing ovations and celebrate your acting because you are just... that... brilliant."

"Chris!"

"What?"

"I love you, dammit." Tom had become all choked up during Chris' impassioned speech.

"And do I want to raise a toast on you and your achievements at the gala dinner after? You bet," Chris said softly. "I want to see you mingle with all the people you admire and be eloquent and lovely and I want them all to fall to your charm because how could they not."

"Shut up and get on the fucking plane," Tom said. "Right now."

Chris started to laugh. "Okay."

"You know, Tilda would love you," Tom said. "She'd be sitting there sharing dirty jokes with you all night."

"After I've seen the two of you naked on screen, not sure I would want to," Chris said indulgently.

"But you get to do something about the naked and she doesn't," Tom teased.

"Uh huh, you bet I do."

"Sweetheart, hold on, another call. I think it's Luke."

"Okay."

Tom punched through to Luke. "Yes?"

"I've got a flight," Luke panted. "London City Airport, tomorrow afternoon. Bring your suits, you'll have to change on the plane. We land in Nice half an hour before the photo call starts."

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "Luke, you're a saint!"

"Uh-huh." He heard Luke laugh. "Man, that was tight."

"I know! I can't wait. I don't think I'll sleep a wink tonight!" Tom grinned so brightly it felt like it split his face. "Let me tell Chris."

"I'll send you the details by mail," Luke said. "Let's be at the airport by 12.30, I'll send a car around."

"Perfect. Luke, I owe you."

"Nah. You pay me well enough." They both laughed. "Chris on set today?"

"I was just talking to him, he's on hold," Tom said.

"Oh! Didn't mean to interrupt."

"He wants to be in Cannes with me," Tom said. "And I really want him to." His heart beat ferociously in his chest. "Can we?" He knew Luke had to say no. He knew it. He just had to ask.

"Oh... that is really short notice, Tom..." Luke said hesitantly.

"I know, I... I'm sorry, I just got a little overexcited." Tom exhaled. "I didn't expect you to say yes."

"I'm not your mother," Luke chuckled. "If you want to fly in Chris, I'm not the one to tell you you can't. How long is he on a plane again? Twelve hours from L.A.?"

"That's about it."

"Okay, let's see... He needs to pack and book a flight – I can do that for him, that's no problem. Probably needs to clear it with the production that he's off until....?"

"Sunday?" Tom said hesitantly, already painfully aware that flying Chris in from L.A. to hang out with him in Nice for not even a whole day was just... not very practical. He'd be in the air longer than on the ground.

"Okay, he needs to be on a plane sometime on Sunday at a time that makes sure he won't miss his call time Monday morning."

"They'll never let him go."

"Probably not." They both knew about the financial pressure that rested on a major actor in any blockbuster production. If for some reason he couldn't fly, came in late or missed his flight and could not make his call time on Monday morning, it would mean financial loss in the hundred thousands, if not millions. Both Tom and Chris were too responsible to want to do that to any production that entrusted them with a leading role. "But..." Luke continued, "It doesn't mean we can't arrange for it the next time, when we have a little more time to play with?"

"Next time it's his turn," Tom said. "For _Rush_. And then, _The Dark World_."

"Well...?" Luke was such a sweetheart, not putting him under any sort of pressure of expectation, just offering him the option to say whatever he wanted.

"I think... I think we're getting there," Tom said hesitantly. "I think... yeah... I really want him in Cannes. I understand that we thought of it late this time and all that, but... I'm tired of pretending he's just some bloke. I'm tired of going to these things alone when I have someone I really want to share it with. We both are."

"I'm really trying to be cool about it and not start arranging your wedding right away," Luke said, sounding positively thrilled. "But oh my god, yes!" Tom thought he heard rapid clapping on the other end, but he could be mistaken.

Tom laughed. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me, Luke, and have not yet dared?"

"Nothing I would want to share over the phone," Luke said confidentially," But really, Tom, I mean..." He obviously tried to calm down, but didn't quite succeed. "I mean, whenever you're ready, whatever you want, you know I'll do what I can to make it as painless for both of you as I can."

"I know that, Chris knows that, we both appreciate that," Tom said fondly. "But yes, let's kick around some ideas on the plane tomorrow? See what we can come up with?"

He was pretty sure Luke was fist pumping on the other end before he said: "Sure, I'll... I'll have some suggestions to offer," trying his best to sound nonchalantly bored.

"How big is the binder you created on that?" Tom asked, magnificently amused.

"Eh..." Luke scrambled for some sort of explanation that would not make him sound overeager, and failed. "Okay. I admit it. I'm am – as they say on the internet – a die-hard Hiddlesworther," he said. "You are both brilliantly nice blokes who deserve some happiness, and if I can help you get there, Tom, I'll be your flower girl if you need me to."

That made Tom laugh. "We're not planning my wedding, just a public appearance together," he cautioned. "But I'll keep the flower girl offer in mind."

"I'll never live that one down, will I?"

"No." He would so tease him with it. "I'm sure you look very cute in a dress."

"What have I done?"

Tom giggled. "Listen, I need to get back to Chris, his lunch hour is only so long. I'll see you tomorrow at 12:30? And bless you for making it possible. I'm sure we'll have a tremendous time."

"Gladly." He could hear Luke smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tom hung up on Luke and reconnected with Chris.

"Pumpkin?"

Chris laughed. "Pumpkin? Really?"

"Luke wants to be the flower girl at our wedding. What do you think?"


End file.
